


armies march on their stomachs, wearing hand-knit socks

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Logistics, Podfic Welcome, food insecurity, women's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Men may fight the battle, but women wage the war.
Kudos: 20





	armies march on their stomachs, wearing hand-knit socks

"Everyone did business with the Witch, of course," one of the Robins tells Susan one of the first mornings she's Queen, "no mother wants her babies to starve, and it's not as though there's earthworms in frozen ground."

Susan allows herself thirty seconds to long for Oxford's library, or at least Professor Kirke's, or even the several volumes of nonfiction on Helen Pevensie's shelf. Then she begins asking who might teach her and Lucy (and their brothers, she hopes) to sow, salt, smoke, stew, steep, and spin.


End file.
